The Nightmare in Ponyville
by Belladonna Dwale
Summary: Work in Progress! Gimpy is a Gothic pony in Ponyville who doesn't seem to get along with all the other ponies. Chapters finished: 3 of 6. Chapter 3 is up as of 1017. The PG-rating is for language.
1. Chapter One: The Insanity Begins

The Nightmare in Ponyville

By Belladonna Dwale

Dedicated to my friends, especially Duckie (who likes Ponies) and Gimpy (who wants to kill them all)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I don't own rights to My Little Pony, nor do I claim to. I am not getting paid for this story, I'm doing for my amusement as well as the amusement of my friends. This story is NOT to be taken seriously. It's just an inside joke that has gone horridly wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Insanity Begins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an extra special bright and sunny day in Ponyville. The birds were singing, the flowers were growing; the ponies were happy and cheerful and frolicking in the sun. There was one pony in Ponyville who wasn't frolicking with the other ponies; her name was Gimpy. Gimpy was a pony that was very different from the other ponies. She wasn't pastel in the extra special way that the other ponies were. Gimpy was a grey pony with black hair that had a streak of blond in it. She had a Deadly Nightshade bloom as her symbol. Unlike the other ponies, she didn't like to frolic in the sunshine; instead, she sulked in the shade. The only time she frolicked was when it was pouring down rain; that was when the other ponies were inside playing extra special pony games.

Gimpy didn't participate in the extra special pony activities like the other ponies did. When Twinkle Twirl organized an extra special Friendship Dance in Gimpy's honour, Gimpy stayed home and watched _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. One time, Mayor Pinkie Pie decided to have an extra special parade for Balloon Day (an absolutely pointless "holiday"). He ordered that all the ponies make floats, Gimpy made one that gave the other ponies in Ponyville nightmares for weeks.

Gimpy continued acting out of place so the ponies decided to have a "super duper, extra special secret meeting" in the Cotton Candy Café, where all the pony meetings are held. Gimpy had found out about it because none of the ponies had ever learned how to keep a "super duper, extra special secret meeting" a secret. Gimpy had decided to go to the "super duper, extra special secret meeting" in order to sit and laugh at the other ponies the whole time, while she enjoyed some quality beverages and sugar coated snacks.

Mayor Pinkie Pie presided over the "super duper, extra special secret meeting", since he was mayor of Ponyville. Sweetberry, his secretary, had to help out since Mayor Pie was, to put it nicely, a moron.

The Mayor cleared his throat and banged the super "super duper, extra special secret meeting" mallet on the table in front of him. "Ponies of Ponyville, as you know, I have called this "super duper, extra special secret meeting" today to... uuuuuh..." he suddenly stopped and looked at Sweetberry.

"My God!" yelled Gimpy, from the back of the room. "He doesn't even remember what this fucking 'super duper, extra special secret meeting' is even about. Ponyville is being run by a bunch of fucking idiots!"

"What the mayor means to say," said Sweetberry, as though Gimpy hadn't spoken. "Is that we've called this 'super duper, extra special secret meeting' to discuss what we should do about Gimpy. As many of you have–"

"AH! I remember now, we've come here to talk about Gimpy, thank you Sweetberry, I can take over from here," said the mayor, Sweetberry rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've come here to talk about Gimpy because..." He leaned over and whispered to his secretary.

"Wow, that's hot, he still doesn't know what he's talking about," commented Gimpy.

"We've come to talk about Gimpy because she doesn't seem to want to fit in," Sweetberry continued for the mayor, "We've all tried everything to make her feel as if she belongs, but she keeps resisting your efforts. We've tried giving her hugs, but she tried to file the restraining order, fortunately we were able to deal with that before things got too out of hand. We tried giving her sugary treats so that she'd be happy, but then she went crazy and we had that huge mess that took 3 weeks to clean up. You all know what I'm talking about." (Around the room all the ponies nodded; in the back of the room Gimpy giggled and said, "That was hot... the mess, I mean.") "We've also tried to have dances and parties, but Gimpy keeps skipping them, the few times she actually showed up to them, she trashed the place and ran off. Then there was the parade –"

"Not the parade, Sweetberry! Anything but the parade!" cried Desert Rose, and she started hyperventilating and had to be led out of the room by Autumn Sky.

Gimpy began to laugh at the Desert Rose.

Rainbow Dash stood up and spoke in her fake English accent, "Well, dahlings, I think that we ought to put Gimpy with the others. She obviously doesn't want to fit in, so I think we ought to put her with the other ones like her, the noncanfromists."

"You mean the nonconformists?" asked Sweetberry, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, dahling, the Noncanfromists," agreed Rainbow Dash.

"The _Nonconformists_," said Sweetberry, making an attempt to correct her.

"That's what I said, dahling, the noncanfromists."

"What a fucking moron," said Gimpy.

Sweetberry rolled her eyes and muttered, "The crap that I put up with..." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, if anyone has any other ideas of what to do with Gimpy speak now."

Lemon Squash, the Mayor's wife, stood up, "I personally think that we have given Gimpy many chances to correct her behavior. Since she hasn't changed, I second Rainbow Dash's motion to have her put with the noncanfromists."

Sweetberry let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "Any other comments from the Peanut Gallery?" she asked bitterly.

Sparkle Works stood up. "Personally, I think we ought to give Gimpy another chance," he said. "She hasn't been that bad."

"BOOOOOO!" yelled the other ponies.

"Remember the parade!" cried Daisyjo.

Desert Rose, had calmed down and walked in. As soon as the parade was mentioned she started screaming and hyperventilating.

Gimpy laughed, "Wow, now that's really hot."

Sparkle Works stared at Desert Rose as she was led from the room, "I stand corrected."

"Well, let's vote," said Sweetberry. "We can either put Gimpy with the others, or we can continue our efforts to try to reform her. All in favour of putting her with the others raise your hoof."

Everyone raised their hoof, except Gimpy, who sat in the back drinking her quality beverages and eating her sugar-coated snacks.

"Ok," said Pinkie Pie, "It seems that we all want to put Gimpy with the others. Sunny Daze, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too, Toola Roola, put Gimpy in with the others!"

"Yes, Mr. Pie!" they said and quickly dragged Gimpy off.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you perverts!" yelled Gimpy. "I haven't even finished drinking my fucking Vanilla Crème!" She then began using even more swear words than had (until that point) ever been uttered in Ponyville.

Sunny Daze, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too, and Toola Roola dragged a kicking and screaming Gimpy to the Celebration Castle. Once they got there, they took Gimpy down the stairs and into the cellar, where the ponies stored their extra special food for the winter. They went to a door that Gimpy had never noticed before. Sunny Daze opened it and Tink-a-Tink-a-Too and Toola Roola threw Gimpy into the door. Gimpy fell down nine small steps and onto a dirt floor. Sunny Daze, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too and Toola Roola laughed at her and slammed and locked the door behind her. Gimpy slowly got up, swearing under her breath as she did so. She looked around the room and saw that there were several ponies sitting on wooden benches. One of them was playing a sad song on a guitar. It looked like a scene from a prison film.

"So, what are you in for?" one of them asked.

Gimpy fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, I hope you enjoyed the "extra special" first chapter of my fanfic. Just so you all know; this is my first (and probably only) pony fic. I've written several other fics, mostly Harry Potter ones.

I'm sorry if you're a pony fan and don't like what I've done to Ponyville. Remember, this is not to be taken seriously. I would love any positive reviews or comments, all flames will be enjoyed as well.


	2. Chapter Two: In the Dungeon

The Nightmare in Rainbow Valley

By Belladonna Dwale

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: In the Dungeon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunny Daze opened it and Tink-a-Tink-a-Too and Toola Roola threw Gimpy into the door. Gimpy fell down nine small steps and onto a dirt floor. Sunny Daze, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too and Toola Roola laughed at her and slammed and locked the door behind her. Gimpy got up slowly, swearing under her breath as she did. She looked around the room and saw several ponies sitting on wooden benches. One of them was playing a sad song on a guitar. It looked like a scene from an old prison film.

"So, what are you in for?" one of them asked her.

Gimpy fainted. When she came to, she saw that there were six other ponies in the room with her.

Gimpy blinked and slowly sat up. "Where the fuck am I?" she asked.

A grey pony with green hair and a snitch symbol stepped forward, "This is the place that they put in the ponies that don't quite belong. They've got to hide us from the camera crews that come and shoot the pony movies."

"Like, um, what do you mean by that?" Gimpy asked again.

"I'm Duckie. I'm here because I want to eat ducks and I have aspirations of world domination," said a dark sky blue pegasus. She had orange eyes and yellow hair with orange bangs. Her symbol was a duck pull toy. She nodded her head at the emerald green pony with a weasel symbol that was playing the guitar. "That's boyfriend, Bean. He's here because he's too smart for ponies." His dark brown hair with a redish tinge to it had fallen in his face. He looked up.

"Ah, good, you're awake," he said.

"Um, yeah," replied Gimpy. "What does she mean by that, you know, how you're, like, too smart for ponies."

"Well, who do you think designed and built all these buildings in Ponyville?" he asked. "They didn't just grow out of the ground over night." Bean went back to his guitar and started singing, "Alas, for I cannot get laid,

"Oh, that's hot. Um, why are the rest you trapped down here?"

"Alas, for I can not get laid,

"Well, my name is Herbie," said the grey pony. "I'm here for being too outspoken."

"Stuck in the cage that I have made

"My name is Pwyll and I'm here because of my 'Non-Christian values," said a dark green pony with red hair and a dragon Celtic knot.

"For which the ponies have not yet paid.

"I'm here because I think that the 60s were fab," said a bright green unicorn with neon pink, orange, and blue hair who had the Yellow Submarine as her symbol. "Oh, and my name is Starr... Did you know that Sir Paul McCartney's ni–"

"I am trapped and here must stay,

"We don't care, Starr!" Herbie yelled.

"Alas, for I can get no lay.

"You'd better free your mind instead!" Starr yelled back.

"Stop quoting old songs and talking about old dead musicians," said Herbie.

"Alas, for I can get no play,

"But Sir Paulie isn't dead, and I quote his songs all the time, although that wasn't by him." Starr protested.

"Alas for I can get no play,

"I don't care, Starr. It's really annoying," Herbie replied.

The two continued to argue.

"Duckie and I have tried to lay,

But... Starr dumps cold water on me," Bean stopped singing and sighed. "This prison has sucked all of my music genius out of me." He shook his fist at the ceiling, as if he was shaking it at God, or a force even greater – his jailers.

Duckie giggled, removed the guitar from Bean's arms and set it aside. She climbed into his lap, "Maybe I can inspire you." She leaned forward to kiss him.

Suddenly Starr yelled, "Herbie, Code Pink! Code Pink!" Then, she threw a large glass of ice water on them.

"Duckie! Bean! Not in front of the children! I mean, it's bad enough that Bean is singing about not getting any action, but, geez, this is a My Little Pony fanfic, not some sort of trashy romance novel. So no... um... grabbing each other passionately, or whatever they do in those books," Herbie yelled. "And Bean, that song is really crappy, putting it nicely, write something better, or I'll smash your guitar."

Starr blinked, looked at Herbie and solemnly said, "And in the end The love you take Is equal to the love you make."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" Herbie asked. "And quit quoting old songs!"

Gimpy was about to make a "wow, that was hot" comment when she noticed another pony, it was Kimono.

"OH! I remember you," said Gimpy. "What happened to you? I thought you were pretty stupid or whatever like all the others are... Why are you down here?"

Kimono began sobbing, which caught Starr's attention and she promptly stopped arguing with Herbie.

Starr walked over to Kimono. "Hey, Ki', don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better."

Kimono hit Starr, rather hard across the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Starr asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"For ruining the song."

Starr frowned, "I was just trying to help!"

"Well you can help by shutting up!"

"God crap it, what's wrong with Kimono?" asked Gimpy, rather annoyed.

Duckie went over to Gimpy and whispered, "Kimono isn't really a girl... She's a transvestite."

Gimpy giggled, "Oh, wow, that's hot." She glanced at the others, "So, um... what do we do now?"

"Well, we usually sit around all day, at one point Pwyll starts joking about how we ought to sacrifice someone to her Pagan gods so they'll free us," Starr explained. "Then Bean plays his guitar for a bit, but stops when I start threatening to smash it if he doesn't play 60s music. At some point in the day, Bean starts philosophizing and I say something like, 'All we are is dust in the wind, Dude.' Anyway, Herbie yells at me for quoting more songs. Then I say, 'When in doubt quote Kansas.' After that we just sit around and stare at stuff and try to make small talk until supper comes."

"Yeah, that pretty much summarizes the day," said Duckie.

"Oh, and sometimes, Duckie and Bean try to snog, so I throw my ice water at them," added Starr.

Bean shook his fist menacingly at Starr.

"You know, it's too bad that we can't escape," Herbie pointed out.

"Too bad the door is impossible to bust down," pointed out Starr. Pwyll nodded in agreement.

"But we've never TRIED to escape before, how would you know that?" asked Herbie.

"We've been here longer than you have, believe me, We've tried," said Pwyll.

"Wait, I bet we could," said Bean, looking up from his guitar. "I just remembered that there's a secret passage that leads from here up to the Great Hall."

Everyone groaned.

"God, Bean! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Herbie yelled at him.

"I've kind of forgotten the way out of it. It's a maze, you see, and there are little problems that we have to solve on the way," Bean explained.

"Well, we might as well try to get out," said Kimono. "Getting lost in a maze is better than being stuck in here."

"Ok, first we need to come up with a plan of when to escape," Bean said. "We also need to decide what to do once we actually have escape, if that happens."

"LET'S DO IT, MIKEY!" yelled Starr, and everyone gave her a strange look.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

"Let's do it, Mikey!" is from Etcetera Kit (she has some fanfics on ).

Ok, 2 out of 4 to 6 chapters down. If you haven't noticed, I've put random quotes from various songs in here. No, I don't claim to have written them, nor do I own them or anything. Here are the quotes from songs, song title, and song writer(s):

"You'd better free your mind instead." – "Revolution 1" written by John Lennon.

"And in the end The love you take Is equal to the love you make." – "The End" by John Lennon and Paul McCartney.

"Hey, Ki', don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better." This has been bastardized from "Hey, Jude" by Paul McCartney. (Original lyrics: "Hey, Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better...")

"All we are is dust in the wind, Dude." – from _Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure_ which was taken from "Dust in the Wind" by Eric Benet (I believe, correct me if I'm wrong).

And now that this is over with, I'm sure that John Lennon and George Harrison are doing cartwheels in their graves or something like that. Perhaps their ghosts are going to come back and haunt me for this. Not that I'd object to it, well, not really.


	3. Chapter Three: Tango and Escape

The Nightmare in Ponyville

By Belladonna Dwale

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Tango and Escape

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter summary: The chapter in which there is plotting and scheming, Duckie drawing a picture, Kimono spazzing, Starr quoting more song, and they encounter two new ponies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, first we need to come up with a plan of when to escape," Bean said. "We also need to decide what to do once we actually have escaped, if that happens."

"LET'S DO IT, MIKEY!" yelled Starr, and everyone gave her a strange look.

"Alright, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm all for getting a little revenge," said Pwyll.

"Yeah, you know what they say, 'Revenge is sweet,'" said Herbie.

"They also say that 'Happiness is a warm gun,'" Starr added.

"You're going to wake up dead," Herbie told Starr.

Starr giggled, "'Relax and settle down Let your mind go 'round.'"

Herbie rolled her eyes, "It's just a loosing battle with you isn't it."

"You know I do it because I love you," said Starr.

"Right."

Duckie cleared her throat to bring them back to the previous topic. "Ok, all those in favor of revenge raise your hand – er – hoof."

Everyone raised a hoof except for Kimono, who raised two, lost her balance and fell flat on her face.

Gimpy giggled, "Wow, that's hot."

"So what are we going to do for revenge?" Herbie asked.

"Homicidal rampages are always fun," Gimpy said.

"Ok, Charles Manson," replied Starr, dryly.

Gimpy giggled. "I like Lizzie Bordon, she's, like, so fucking cool."

Herbie blinked, "Um, riiiiight..."

"Ok, we really ought to get out of here," said Bean. "But we need something to give us time so they don't realise that we've escaped. Here's what I suggest we do: Duckie will draw a picture of us sitting around in this room. It doesn't have to be very fancy. They're really stupid, so even stick figures would do. We'll tape it to the window on the door so when they look at it, they think that we're still in here. Then we leave and do the challenges. Everyone will do at least one challenge. If there are more, then we'll decide who will do those based on other factors. Who's with me?"

Everyone yelled something in agreement with him. Duckie quickly began drawing a picture of everyone sitting around on a piece of lined notebook paper torn from Starr's fan fiction notebook.

Pwyll watched as Bean taped it up and asked, "Do you really they'll fall for it?"

"They're, like, so fucking stupid I wouldn't be surprised if they did," Gimpy said.

Herbie nodded in agreement, "It makes me sad, yet it amuses me at the same time."

"Alright everyone, gather whatever you'll want so we can go," said Bean.

Everyone grabbed their few belongings and Bean went over to the wall on the opposite of the door Gimpy was thrown into. He hit a few of the bricks that were high up on the wall beyond the average ponies' reach. Part of the wall went back and slid over, revealing a dark, narrow, winding passage behind it.

Gimpy giggled, "Wow, that's hot."

Starr looked on in awe.

Kimono began hyperventilating and screamed, "I'm not going in!" She burst into tears.

Herbie rolled her eyes, "Why not Kimono?"

Kimono whimpered, "I'm afraid of the dark... and I'm claustrophobic..."

"Come on, Ki. It won't be that bad," said Herbie.

"Yeah, Kimono, it'll be fine. We'll be with you," said Starr.

Kimono shook her head, "No it won't."

"Fine, we'll just leave you here," growled Pwyll she began going down the hallway. She muttered "Merciful Isis" under her breath.

"It's ok, Ki. We'll come get you once we escape," Duckie said reassuringly.

The ponies went down the passageway without Kimono. She sat in the room by herself and looked around for a few minutes, sniffling from time to time. Suddenly a rat came out of a small hole in the wall and looked up at her.

Kimono screamed and ran down the passage yelling, "Bean! Save meeee! Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuugh!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ponies continued down the long twisting passage, Gimpy entertained them with a story.

"And then," Gimpy giggled, "she was like, 'Yeah.' And I was like, 'Uh-huh.' And then she left so I, like, went to this place and, like, there was this guy and he was like, 'Hi.' And I was like... you know... So we went to this other place and we, like –"

"Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuugh! Bean! Save me! There was this rat and it... attacked me!" screamed Kimono. She ran into Starr, who flew forward and caused a domino effect on the ponies in front of her.

After a long string of profanity from Gimpy, Herbie and Pwyll yelling at Kimono, Starr quoting random songs, and Herbie and Star arguing over the quotes, they continued on their way.

Finally, after going through the long twisting and turning passage they arrived in a large bright room.

It was a shiny pink kitchen with a table set for two. They heard two voices arguing from the next room, it was drowning out the sound of Elton John singing "Pinball Wizard."

"You dingbat, stop throwing popcorn at me!" yelled one voice.

"But you started it! And you're throwing it at me, too!" protested the second voice.

They followed the noise to the next room. It was also covered pink and there were two ponies sitting on the couch arguing while _Tommy _was being played on the TV. They were throwing popcorn at each other. There was popcorn all over the room and they still had some in large bowls.

"Starburst! Etcetera!" exclaimed Herbie.

"Hi Etcetera," said Pwyll.

"SISTEEERSSSSSS!" screamed Starr as she ran over. She jumped on Starburst and Etcetera and popcorn flew everywhere.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Starr!" screamed the two ponies.

"Starr, get off of me," said the powder blue pony with yellow hair. She had a heart with a tiara on it as her symbol.

"Yes, please," said the emerald green pony with bright red hair. Her symbol was a dragon.

Starr giggled and sat between the two. She stole popcorn from the blue one, who arched an eyebrow at Starr.

The emerald green pony looked at the other ponies who had settled down in the chairs in front of the two desks or on the floors. "Who are these ponies?

Starr quickly introduced everyone to each other. The blue pony was Etcetera and the green pony was Starburst.

"So, what are you doing here?" Etcetera asked.

"Well, we're trying to escape from this prison that we were put in by the 'normal' ponies," said Duckie.

"We've got to do some challenges," said Bean.

"Have you come across any yet?" asked Etcetera.

"Nope, not yet," said Herbie as she joined Starr in eating Etcetera's popcorn.

Etcetera shot a dirty look at both Herbie and Starr. "You two need to get your own," she said. She muttered, "Troublemakers" under her breath.

Starr giggled; Herbie laughed.

"So," Bean said, trying to ignore the antics of the three "troublemakers." "Where's the first challenge?"

"Well," said Starburst. "This is the first challenge, someone must answer six trivia questions before you can continue on your way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meadowbrook walked down the steps into the wine cellar. She went over to the dumb waiter and took a tray of food off of it. She took it to the hidden door that Gimpy had been thrown down earlier. She looked in the window. Good, all of the prisoners were still there. But why were there blue lines everywhere? She shrugged and pushed the tray through the small dog door that was at the bottom for that reason.

"Here's your extra special supper," she said. "We're having an extra special dance tomorrow night. You're all invited to it," she added. She laughed at her little joke as she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: More song quotes, the first few (not sure how many) challenges, more ponies based off of real people (only with nicknames due to the fact I don't want to get sued or anything). Points to whoever can guess their true identities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random quotes:

"You're going to wake up dead" – Etcetera Kit (she's on so go read her stories!)

"Homicidal rampages are always fun." – Gimpy (the real one who I based the character off of)

"Ok, Charles Manson." – Belladonna Dwale, the author in a conversation. (of course, I'm sure other people have made this type of comment before.)

Song Quotes:

"Happiness is a warm gun." – "Happiness is a Warm Gun" by John Lennon and Sir Paul McCartney.

"Relax and settle down Let your mind go 'round" – "Relax" by Pete Townsend


End file.
